The Next Generation
by Pure-Johan
Summary: "The next generation will always surpass the previous one" was a famous quote by Minato. What happens when this quote comes to bite Naruto and the crew in the butt. A new group of villains has arrived and they seem to pulling out moves the Narutoverse didn't even know existed. Naruto has to make new friends and reunite old friends to fight of the Next Generation. There will be OCs.
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation

 **Welcome… welcome all who have come to read my first Naruto Fanfiction. I'll tell you a few things now so that you aren't surprised by them later. First of all I will make mistakes, I type really fast sometimes so fast my brain shuts off so if I confuse 'I' with 'a' please forgive me. Second, there will be swearing and by swearing I mean high level swearing from the b-word to the c-word to the z-word, I don't know what the z-word is but I'll probably use it. Third of all I will use an OC, his name is Johan Rex. Don't leave the fanfic because of that he's not super-powered, or super-smart, he won't be a Mary Sue who gets all the ladies or anything he'll have to climb to fame like everyone else. He'll fail, Naruto will fail, Neji will fail, Sakura will fail, everyone will fail but they'll get back up from it so he'll just be like another character. But this one is actually centred on him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Do you think he's still alive?" Sakura asked pushing the stretcher into the hospital with Tsunade jogging behind her. "Probably, although he's lost a lot of chakra," she replied. "Who is this kid?" Sakura asked turning to Naruto. "I don't know I found him lying outside the village whilst on my morning run," Naruto replied with a worried voice. "Will you be able to help him?" Sakura turned to Tsunade. The buxom blonde threw her robe on before getting serious and walking into the ER with the final words. "I can help anybody."

The doors closed and Naruto was left outside. "You can't save everyone," he told himself. He'd managed to save most of the world though after defeating Kaguya and ending the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Sasuke had decided to leave for a mission no one had authorised him to go on and was supposed to be back in a few months leaving Naruto no one to give him the thrill of a fight as good as Sasuke's fights.

"Everyone seems to be getting weaker as I get stronger," he sighed before turning around and staring at Rock Lee. "Did you hear that?" he asked before receiving a bandaged fist to the face. "OH WOW… I guess you did," the young blonde chuckled after a few whimpers. "I came here to challenge you to a little spar but it seems you want something along the lines of a real battle," Lee's eyes were filled with fire and passion and he got into a fighting stance.

"Wait here?" Naruto asked. "LEAF HURRICANE!" "LEE!" Naruto flew out of the hospital. Lee looked up through the hole. "Where you not ready?" he asked the hole but received no response… because it's a hole.

Naruto landed somewhere outside the village but he still had a clear view of the entire walled city. He sat up before looking at the view. "Man, how lucky I am to live in this city," he told himself ignoring the throbbing chin. **"Lucky?"** a deep bellow questioned Naruto. The seventeen year old couldn't help but flinch as the voice bellowed from his stomach… or his mind… he never truly took time to investigate where Kurama actually was.

"It's a beautiful village," Naruto leaned on the tree. **"Dangerous more like it, half of your friends have almost killed you and have of them are probably going to kill you,"** "What's with you and killing these days?" **"I don't know with no one to fight I haven't had that predator instinct satisfied by anyone,"** "Well don't look at me," Naruto nestled his head into the groove in the trunk. "If we're lucky that guy from early could be a great fighter," Naruto said with eyes closed. **"That guy from early was found bloodied and beaten,"** the Kyuubi responded. "I've been bloodied and beaten before, heck you were beaten by a twenty-something year old blonde," Naruto said referring to his father. **"Might I remind you that that twenty-something year old blonde was not only the Fourth Hokage but was nicknamed The Yellow Flash,"** Kurama bellowed. "That Yellow Flash personally told me that I have managed to surpass him," Naruto smirked. **"No, he said the next generation will always surpass the previous one he never said anything about you,"** "I am the next generation which means he meant me," **"It was a generalisations, it's like saying all Goth people like black,"** Kurama gave Naruto something to think about. **"Majority of them would but not all,"** Naruto went silent.

"Let's go check on Sakura and Tsunade," Naruto changed the subject. **"Sakura, didn't you used to have a crush on her,"** "Yeah, used to," Naruto looked away. **"Baka, you can't look away from me I'm inside you,"** Kurama growled. **"At want point will you realise she's just not into you?"** Kurama asked. "I will win her heart," Naruto said but received no response. "Kurama?" Naruto asked. "Kurama-sama?" Naruto looked at his stomach. "K-," three figures jumped out of the bushes.

Naruto looked around at the triangle forming around him. He took the time to analyse each person to check if they were hostile or were just civilians… and man were they hostile.

The first man was much larger than Naruto, shoulder-to-shoulder and in height. He probably stood at six foot eight and had no hair. Although he did have a goatee with sideburns and a moustache. His eyes were blue and he had glowing blue tattoos running down his right arm and shoulder. He wore no shirt and had a pair of purple baggy pants which ended in a pair of brown animal skin boots. His skin was pale white like that of a ghost. There were three blue circles on his left breast with each circle having three tomoes like Sasuke's rinnegan.

The second person was a woman who was about the same height as Naruto although being much skinnier and curvaceous. She had her blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a blue ponytail holder. She seemed younger than her male counterpart. He looked like he was in his late thirties and she looked like she was in her early twenties. She wore a short sleeved white button-up shirt with a brown leather jacket over it. To cover her legs she wore a brown skin-tight pair of pants which ended in a pair of black knee-high boots. She had a distinctive red pair of parallel lines running horizontally across her hand and palm.

The last member of the crew was another male. This one being Naruto's height if not a centimetre or two taller. He had salt and pepper hair pulled up into a faux hawk. His eyes were a deep red just like his female counterpart's eyes and he had a salt and pepper goatee. He was muscular but not as muscular as the first man but then again who was. He wore a white vest with blue denim jeans and a pair of black boots. He had a green mark running under his left eye, over his nose and over his right eye.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the bulky man called out. "Who the Hell are you?" Naruto asked. The man began chuckling. "Of course you wouldn't know me, I'm guessing that fox of yours can't detect others," the man stopped laughing. "I am Heiwa, my male partner here is Entity and my sister in brown is Yoake," the man smiled. "Heiwa, Entity and Yoake… your mom's must've hated you," Naruto looked at everyone thinking of a plan. "Says the dumbass named after a hentai star," Entity growled.

Before Naruto could come up with a plan Kurama did. **"RUN NARUTO, RUN NOW! RUN TO THE VILLAGE!"** The last Uzumaki was engulfed in yellow chakra which allowed him to dash towards the village. Heiwa engulfed himself in blue sparkles, Entity in green and Yoake in red. They were easily able to catch up to Naruto and pass him as if he were standing still. Naruto hopped into the air but Yoake intercepted him. "Rasengan," Naruto formed the ball in mid-air. Yoake grabbed the ball with her hands. Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke next to Naruto… "A second Naruto?" Yoake's eyes widened.

The woman focussed her attention on the new Naruto forgetting about the spinning ball of death. "RASENGAN!" Naruto drilled the ball into her stomach. The woman moaned before passing out. "It seems there are some things we don't know about you," Heiwa seemed pretty calm even though one of his fighters had been taken out by a single move.

"Mirror it," Heiwa commanded Entity. "Hai," the man replied before clapping his hands together and groaning. "Kekkei Genkai Release," he shouted before jumping into the air and forming the ball in mid-air. Naruto sprung up into the air with his own ball of chakra. Suddenly as they floated towards each other a second Entity popped up. "Oh shit," Naruto was about to form his own Shadow Clone but he got distracted by Entity's already made clone.

The chakra blew Naruto back but the man landed on his feet. **"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"** Kurama's worried voice rang. "I've got these guys," Naruto stood up straight. He raised his arm. **"I swear kit, you are getting stupider with every knock to the head… or stomach or arm,"** "YEP!" Naruto formed the spiralling ball of blue. Kurama sighed… the ball turned yellow but growing four fins.

"Is that a shuriken?" Heiwa asked. "WRONG… IT'S A RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto launched the jutsu. "You can take care of this," Entity looked at Heiwa… "No… she can," Heiwa looked at Yoake who rose up before holding her arms out. They collided with the ball of chakra before sucking it up.

"Mirror it," Heiwa commanded. Entity raised his arm. "Okay… now I need some help," Naruto swallowed hard. Kurama didn't respond. "RASEN-AHHH!" Entity grabbed his hand as the ball became unstable. **"NOW RUN!"** this time Naruto listened to Kurama's command and disappeared into the forest. The ball of green exploded in Entity's hand.

Naruto didn't care. He just kept running. When he got back to the village he was going to get everyone ready for war. **"They're not following us, we can slow down,"** this time Naruto didn't respond. **"Are you giving me the silent treatment?"** Kurama asked. "I have a feeling I know what left that guy bloodied in the middle of a forest," Naruto shouted. **"Ya think?"**

 **And that's it for the first chapter of a long and challenging Fanfiction I hope. I'll take any criticism from you guys but remember there's a fine line between criticism and hating. Yes, I will go into more detail in the next chapter and we'll see more characters, more baddies, more goodies and more of my man Johan. As I said I type fast so the next chapter isn't far behind. Thank you… I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and once again thank you for reading The Next Generation. This is the second chapter, as I said this will be more about Johan and will include more characters though it'll be calmer than the previous one.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I have to repeat this but I still don't own Naruto.**

Naruto landed in front of the gates and sighed. He turned to the booth and saw Kotetsu massaging Izumo. "Um-," Kotetsu tried to explain himself. "I don't want to know," Naruto raised his hand before rushing towards the hospital where he hoped Tsunade was still operating on the new arrival. "Hey Naruto, where are you going?" Ino began running with Naruto. "No time, Tsunade, fight, new guy," Naruto panted. "That actually makes more sense than our usual conversation," Ino kept running as they reached the hospital.

"Will you at least tell me why your clothes are so tattered?" Ino asked. Naruto hadn't noticed it but his shirt was ripped to shreds exposing his toned body and muscular abs. "I got into a bit of a tussle outside the village, tell everyone to-," "No need," Naruto was interrupted by a new voice. Naruto's head tilted a little. "Who the Hell are you?" he asked in a serious voice. Ino looked at Naruto. "Don't be rude," Ino scolded Naruto but for once he didn't care.

"Johan Rex…" the man replied. Naruto's blue eyes met Johan's icy blue eyes. Johan was Naruto's height with the same colour hair but Johan's hair was tied into a messy ponytail. His skin was also darker than Naruto's but not by much. His clothing consisted of a pair of dark blue cargo pants with a white shirt that was covered in blood.

"Looks like you had a little tussle with the Next Generation," Johan smirked. Naruto squinted before looking at the younger man's bloody shirt. "You too," he bit his lip. "What's this I hear about a Next Generation?" Tsunade asked staring at the two beaten up males. Sakura walked into the picture. "Naruto be respectful," Sakura shouted. Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke. "I came at the first sign of tension… did I miss something?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, do you know anything about a Next Generation?" Tsunade asked. "… The generation… after this one?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow… "The Next Generation… the next group of Jinchuuriki after this one," Johan explained. "Bullshit," Naruto immediately replied. "It's not bullshit unfortunately," sand gathered around Naruto. A redhead turned to stare at the crew. "Let's just have a big old party since everyone is gathering in _my_ __hospital," Tsunade screamed. "Party?" Anko walked in. "NO PARTY! GET OUT! EVERYONE OUT!" Tsunade screamed.

Tsunade grabbed Naruto's shirt… well skin. "Not you," she grabbed Kakashi's shirt. "Nor you," she turned to Johan. "You stay too. EVERYONE ELSE OUT!" Tsunade screamed. "Let's go billboard brow," Ino called for Sakura. "Okay Ino-pig," Sakura crossed her arms as Ino punched them. "Let's go hot stuff," Anko grabbed Gaara's arm. "I have to-," he was dragged away by the snake enchantress.

"Now then, tell me about the little Jinchuuriki thing," Tsunade began walking. "The next nine bijuu," Johan explained. "What do you mean the next nine there can't be a next nine since there only are nine bijuu and nine jinchuuriki if there were eighteen jinchuuriki they wouldn't be called the nine jin-," "Will you shut up?" Johan shouted.

"It goes one-tailed raccoon or dog or whatever the fuck it is, two-tailed cat, three-tailed turtle, four-tailed gorilla, five-tailed whale-horse, six-tailed slug, seven-tailed beetle, eight-tailed ox-octopus, nine-tailed fox and then that ten-tailed one what is it a blob or something I don't give a shit. Then there are the Next Generation. Eleven to nineteen with an unknown twentieth one," Johan explained.

"So you're saying there's a whole new set of jinchuuriki we don't know about?" Kakashi asked. "You don't know about it but it sure as Hell isn't new," Johan replied. "Eleven-tailed wolf, twelve-tailed chimpanzee, thirteen-tailed chameleon, fourteen-tailed hummingbird, fifteenth-tailed fish, sixteen-tailed panda bear, seventeen-tailed cheetah, eighteen-tailed rhino and the nineteen-tailed buffalo," Johan explained.

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked as Johan lifted his shirt to reveal a grey yin and yang symbol running over his chest. "Because I'm one of them," he responded. "So you're just like the other three?" Naruto asked. "Yeah," Johan kept walking.

"RASENGAN!" Johan flew out of the hospital. The man landed on his feet but the momentum forced him to the floor. Naruto began walking towards the exit. Kakashi rushed towards him. "Naruto, what are you doing?" he asked. "There's literally nothing stopping him from trying to kill us all so I'm stopping him," Naruto gave Kakashi his tattered shirt remains.

Johan stood up and looked at Sakura and Ino who were on their way to the hotsprings. "What happened?" Sakura asked. Johan took his ponytail holder off letting his hair flow. "Uzumaki Naruto is what happened," Johan cracked his neck.

Tsunade grabbed Kakashi's shoulder. "Let them tire themselves out," it was hard dealing with one hyperactive ninja let alone dealing with two, so Tsunade did what a parent would do to tire out an infant. She let them play… play is a bit of an understatement.

Johan jumped forward. Naruto was suddenly engulfed in yellow chakra. Naruto began creating the ball spiralling ball as Johan unsheathed his sword. The two clashed in mid-air. Metal met chakra and the result was a stalemate… they were both blown away. Naruto crashing into the hospital and Johan into a building. "I'm just getting started dattebayo," Naruto grabbed six shuriken and began throwing them one after the other but Johan deflected them away. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu," the younger man filled his lungs with fire. When he exhaled the stream of fire left his mouth and targeted Johan's opponent.

Naruto cut through the fire with his Rasengan covering the ball of chakra with fire as he did. "Witchcraft," Johan stood up straight. "RASEN-," Johan jumped into the air. Naruto flipped over in mid-air before landing on a wall. "I've got infinite chakra reserves… I can do this all day," Naruto jumped into the air. Johan closed his eyes as his body was engulfed in grey. He flipped over in mid-air too so his feet met the wall. He clenched his fist before covering it in fire. "Fire Style: Inferno Punch," the man glided towards Naruto and Naruto glided towards him.

Johan threw his fist forward as Naruto did his open palm. Once again a stalemate as the two were separated by chakra. Johan landing on a roof and Naruto creating a crater in the ground. As the two teenagers stood up the situation became violent. Naruto's eyes were no longer horizontal pupils but horizontal pupils with a vertical slit running through it. His yellow chakra turned into a cloak as black balls floated behind him. Johan on the other hand had the same grey sparkles around him but like Naruto his eyes changed from a dot to a vertical slit.

Naruto let out a loud roar. Johan let out a howl with his chin lifted. Naruto opened his hand. Johan clenched his fist. "ARRGH!" Naruto screamed as the blue ball began spinning. "AWOOOOO!" Johan let out as his fist turned red and began burning up. Naruto began sprinting. Johan ran down the wall.

Johan crashed onto the concrete creating a cloud of dust. Naruto just ran faster and faster. "SAGE ART…" Johan looked up. "MASSIVE RASENGAN BARRAGE!" there were over fifty Naruto clones all with Rasengans bigger than they were. "Okay, they're done tiring themselves out," Tsunade let go of Kakashi.

"Lightning Blade," the man sprinted towards us. "Multi Shadow Punch," Johan pulled his fist back. "Massive Rasengan Barrage," Naruto repeated. "Sixty-four palm guard," a new voice stepped in. As a Naruto came down for a Rasengan they would disappear. Soon all forty-nine clones were gone and the last Naruto was smacked in the face. Johan punched whatever was in front of him but his fist was almost broken off. A pair of fingers tapped Johan's neck forcing the man to pass out. Kakashi deactivated his lightning covered hand before hopping over the dome of hands.

"Good to see you… Hinata," Kakashi tightened his glove. "Kakashi," Hinata nodded. "Where you brought here by the commotion?" the scarred man asked turning to stare at Hinata. "No, Naruto promised to spend the afternoon with me and I knew he was either fighting or he was with Sakura," Hinata said softly. She turned to look at Sakura and then at Johan. "But I didn't know it was both," she looked at Naruto who had been knocked out. "Now what are you going to do?" Kakashi asked. "We're spending the afternoon together," she stood up straight. "A whole afternoon alone with Naruto… can you handle it?" Kakashi asked. "A whole afternoon with Naruto… alone? Oh… no… no, no, no I cannot," she looked up at Kakashi. "Whether it's for your benefit or his, how about I take him home." "That would be better," Hinata nodded. "We could take him home," Sakura interrupted. "FUCK OFF!" Hinata swore as she walked away. "That's not like Hinata," Ino watched as the woman walked away. "It is… it's a lot like her," Kakashi chuckled.

He then lifted Naruto over his shoulder. "What about Johan?" Sakura asked. "Well he's got no money to buy a place to live so I presume when he wakes up he'll have to leave the village," Kakashi shrugged. "Can't he come live with you?" Sakura asked. "A sixteen year old boy isn't prepared to live with me," Kakashi stared into the distance.

"He could come live with me," Ino raised her hand. "… Yeah, nothing like waking up in a pigsty to freshen up a newcomer," Sakura gave Ino a wicked smile. Ino swing her fist and smacked Sakura in the back of the head. "Sure as Hell better than living with you and your crazy parents," Ino replied. "What about your father?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. "He's been on a mission since the end of the war to help Kabuto fully recover from Izanami so he can explain the whole ninja war in case we missed something," Ino explained. "Well your flower shop is better than the streets so if you can carry him you can keep him." "Carry him?" Ino asked. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You'll help me right billboard?" Ino turned to Sakura but the woman was gone. "… Fuck," she began dragging the younger ninja.

 **And that's another chapter, as I said before I'll take any criticism or help from you guys. Whether you want to see more of this character or less of that character. I'll try my best to change it to suit you the viewers but I have to stick to the main plot. Thanks again for reading the Next Generation and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you… I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to say this guys but this chapter will be rather chilled compared to the other ones. There won't be a huge fight scene or a new character revelation or anything. It'll just be Johan's reaction to meeting the rest of the village. You may skip the chapter but I wouldn't recommend it because you'd have missed some things… okay lots of things.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though.**

"Wake up," a calm, angelic voice called. "Wake up sleepy head," the voice came again. "WAKE UP DUMBASS!" Johan was woken up by a banshee's hellacious cry. "What the Hell?" he asked looking around clutching his sheets tightly. "Hello," Ino smiled whilst lying next to the confused male. Once again Johan was staring at another blonde, little did he know this was probably the last blonde with blue eyes he'd see in the entire village.

"You know who I am right?" Ino tilted her head. "… Am I supposed to?" Johan asked pulling himself out of bed and spreading the curtains to let the sunlight in. The light smacked his body giving his abs a tanned appearance. "Yeah, we met yesterday," Ino watched as the boy walked over to the other window. "Was I drunk?" he asked spreading the curtains. "No, you had passed out," she sat up as Johan moved around. "That explains why I'm shirtless in your house," Johan opened the windows to let the air in.

"Oh no, you're here because you have nowhere else to go," Ino told her new friend. "Oh yeah that whole Next Generation thing, by the way, that Uzumaki guy, tell him he can't leave the village, they have him and that redhead in their crosshairs," Johan found his shirt and began throwing it on. "Naruto's a big guy, he can fend up a bunch of guys," Ino chuckled. "He's never seen a challenge like the Next Generation," Johan said tugging on the hem of his shirt. "This is the guy who took down Kaguya and ended the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Naruto has taken down more enemies than I can count," Ino laughed but Johan wasn't amused.

"Naruto is super powerful right?" Johan asked. "Yeah," Ino nodded. "What is he, Kurama, that's nine tails, I'm eleven tails so that supposed to make me twice as strong as he is," Johan said. "I don't think that's how it works," Ino shifted her head a little. "Well that's how it works for the Next Generation. Naruto matched me in strength and the twelve-tailed beast makes me look like-," Sai walked into the room. "That guy," Johan continued using Sai as his example. "Sai is actually pretty strong," Ino told the younger man. "Sai, nice name mines Johan it looks like you have a reservation so I'm just going to get going," Johan shook Sai's hand.

"No, Johan, you live with me now," Ino stopped the younger man. "I just came here to tell you the team is having a meeting, even Sasuke's going to be there," Sai smiled. "What do you mean the team?" Johan asked. "The team as in Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Ino-," "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I mean will Naruto be there, short, blonde spiky hair?" Johan asked. "Yeah, of course," Sai nodded. "I'll be there," Johan pointed at Ino before walking down the stairs. "What don't you get about YOU LIVE HERE NOW?!" Ino screamed.

Johan looked up and put his hands on his hips. "Why would I want to live with you?" Johan asked. "Because you have nowhere else to go and I was kind enough to offer you a place to sleep," Ino started off normally and ended off shouting. "You mean that small bed of yours, how about I don't and say I did?" Johan kept walking. "You can have my bed and I'll sleep in my dad's bed," Ino rushed down the stairs as Johan kept walking.

Sai pulled a scroll out and began painting. "Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitating Drawing," Sai threw the drawing forward creating a black and white tiger that roared in Johan's face forcing him to turn around. "It's 'good manners' to stay in one place when someone speaks," Sai explained. "Thank you Sai," Ino thanked the pale man before turning to Johan.

"Where are you going?" this came out as more of a worried whisper. "There are three people outside the village and I led all three of them here, I'm surprised they haven't entered the village yet because I know that if they entered the village your drawings and your charms would not work on them," Johan shouted. "Johan… you don't have to do this alone, you have a whole village that is ready to fight with you," Ino tried to calm the younger man down. "That's the problem, I led three evil villains to a peaceful village and expect them to fight my battle for me?" Johan stared into Ino's eyes. "Don't make me do that," Johan's blue eyes met Ino's blue eyes. "Come to the team meeting with me," Ino whispered. "I was going to come as soon as I chased the Next Generation away," "NO! Come with me, the two of us will go there and you'll talk to them about the situation," Johan tried to avoid Ino's gaze but it was impossible.

"Okay, okay, okay, when is the meeting?" Johan asked. "When is the meeting?" Ino asked. Sai dug into his pocket before pulling out a note. "At 18:30," Sai looked up. "Half past six," he said. Ino looked at the time. "It's in seven hours," Ino looked at Sai. "Thanks," she smiled. "No problem," the man hopped onto a bird that flew him through the window.

"Now, you see that sign over there," Ino pointed at a sign that read open. "Flip it over, we're going to work," Ino clapped her hands. "What work?" Johan asked. As he said this Ino channelled chakra through the whole room raising bouquet after bouquet of flowers. Roses, lilies and sunflowers of all kinds. Even flowers Johan didn't know existed. "Welcome to your first day of being a botanist," Ino spread her arms as I turned the sign. I saw closed but everyone else saw open.

"Okay, the names and prices are already written in front of each group of flowers. Bouquets have their own different prices and so do vases. Just listen to what they want, ask how many they want and then you must walk over to the shelf and look for the flower in question," Ino said. "If we get an order I'm going to ask you to deliver it because you're faster. Here's a map of the village, study it when you're not working," Ino gave the blonde a map before motioning him to go to his section of the store.

The store closed up and it was almost time to get going. "I'll go put on a dress and you… at least go change your shirt, my dad has a few shirts that might fit you," Ino stared at all the blood on his shirt. Luckily the apron covered his shirt hiding all the blood from the customers.

Ino walked into her dad's room and kicked her shoes off before sitting on the bed and sighing. After removing her shoes she rolled the mesh clothing off her arms and legs. She then reached under her skirt and grabbed her grey shorts before pulling them off.

As she took her pants off Johan walked in. Ino screamed before closing her legs and covering herself with her skirt. Johan didn't seem bothered. "HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" Ino screamed hoping Johan didn't see anything. The man sorted through Inoichi's clothing and grabbing a white shirt. "YOU NEVER SAW ANYTHING!" Ino screamed. As Johan opened the door he gave Ino a grand smile. "It's not like this'll be the last time I see it," Johan smiled before walking out. Ino grabbed a pillow and threw it. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Ino shouted… "What does it mean?" she asked turning red.

She walked out of her dad's room. She had substituted her purple two-piece costume for a purple sleeveless dress that had one strap running over her left shoulder. It ran down her body clutching every curve on her body before loosely hanging around her feet with a slit running down from the right hip downwards. The slit exposed the grey spats she wore under the dress. Her hair was left to flow but still covered her right eye. The final touch was a pair of purple heels on each foot.

"Where you waiting for me?" Johan asked. "Not for long. Where did you get the suit?" Ino ran her eyes up and down Johan's body. He wore a light blue silk three piece which consisted of a light blue blazer and pants with a white shirt and a black bow tie. His hair had been cut and was now a slicked back hairstyle that reached his neck. His choice of footwear was a pair of shiny black laced up shoes with white socks. "Your father had it," Johan raised his eyebrow.

"Okay… I am officially turned on," Ino nodded. "Let's get going," Ino began walking down the stairs… in heels… some people are more talented than others. Johan rushed down the stairs and opened the door. "I see you at least have a few manners," Ino walked through the door… "I wasn't holding it out for you but whatever," Johan shrugged before walking through the door and into the streets. "Where is the meeting?" Johan asked. "We usually meet at the Eat-out," Ino began walking. "What's the Eat-out?" Johan asked to which Ino giggled.

Ino opened the door and was instantly greeted by the roars of the former Konoha 13 members. Soon Johan entered and the roars slowly died down. Naruto stood up. He was wearing an orange three piece suit with a black shirt under it and an orange tie. He took his sunglasses off and stared at Johan. His hair was also cut. The sides were shaved off and his hair was shortened on top but remained spiky. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "I'm one of you now," Johan chuckled.

"NARUTO… let him stay," Sakura stared at the man. Sakura was wearing a pink dress which had both straps but it revealed a lot of cleavage and her deep red push up bra. The dress was tight but not as tight as Ino's dress. Tight nonetheless. It also had a slit running down from the right hip exposing the bandages wrapped around her waist. The dress ended at Sakura's ankles allowing her to show-off her red heels. Her hair was gelled and fell straight down. No strands were in front of her face which allowed the green diamond on her face to shine bright.

The first person to stand up was everyone's favourite lazy pineapple head. "Hey my name's Shikamaru Nara," the man held his hand out so Johan shook it. "Johan Rex," Shikamaru's suit was black but his tie was a bright red and unlike everyone else he wore a cargo green shirt under his blazer. He also had a pair of cargo green shoes to finish off the look. And a cigarette between his right index and middle finger.

"Chouji Akimichi," the next man held his hand out. It appeared everyone chose to wear a suit including Chouji whose suit was… hugging him. It was a black suit with a thin red tie. His hair was gelled and slicked backwards reaching his shoulder blades. "Johan Rex," the male shook Chouji's hand.

Shino stood up… remember when I said everyone was wearing a suit, Shino doesn't count as everyone I guess. He wore a white suit and tight pants but they were covered in bugs making it look like a black moving tuxedo. He stood up and got ready to shake my hand. As he did the bugs moved away from his hand. Johan sighed before shaking the mysterious man's hand. "Aburame Shino," the man said softly. "Rex… Johan," the younger man tried to not gag as the bugs slipped back over his hand.

The next person to stand up was the Hyuuga heiress. "This is Hinata," Ino introduced the woman. "Hinata, I remember, she knocked me out yesterday," Johan nodded before shrugging. Hinata's eyes widened as yesterday's events were brought back into her mind. "I was going for-," "-Naruto… I know…" Johan stared at Hinata who had come to the meeting with a bright red dress that had slits on both sides meaning both her legs were exposed but with neither bandages nor spats under the dress. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a fringe in the front and bangs in front of her ears. "Well as you may know I'm Johan," Johan stared into Hinata's eyes. "… Hyuuga?" he asked and Hinata nodded. Johan nodded. "Good, good, we'll need her on my team," Johan whispered into Ino's ear.

"What team?" the next woman asked. She was wearing a strapless red dress with yellow embroidery shaped like two dragons that circled her body. Her hair was tied into her usual twin buns with a bangs. Her strapless dress reached just above her knees revealing her red knee-length boots. She had a huge scroll strapped to her back with Tenten written across it. "I'm guessing you're Johan," Tenten slapped Johan's back. Johan looked back. "And you're Tenten," Johan tried to shrug off the pain but failed horribly.

"I am Rock Lee and this is Neji," the bushy-browed man bowed. "Them eyebrows though," Johan took a step back. Lee was in a green tuxedo with a purple tie and a black shirt underneath. He kept his bowl cut and eyebrows as black and bushy as ever. Neji on the other hand kept his clothes as usual. "… Two Hyuugas?" Johan's eyes were focussed on Neji's. "You guys are lucky… do you know how many Hyuugas we had back home?" Johan asked. "None," "We don't even know where you're from," Neji told him. "And you don't need to know," Johan pointed at Neji.

The next member erupted from the group with a howl. "Inuzuka KIBA!" the brunette screamed. Johan clenched his fists. "I LIKE YOU!" Johan shouted through gritted teeth. Kiba was wearing a shiny leather jacket and long leather pants with black shoes. "Johan Rex, let's grab a beer sometime," Johan grabbed Kiba's hand before shaking it. "Oh I don't drink," "I do, I'll teach you," Johan replied.

Johan walked up to Sasuke before staring at him. "… Good lord," he groaned. Sasuke stood up. "Do you… have a problem?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke wasn't wearing a suit either, he chose to don a pair of black or at least very dark purple pants with black sandals, a white buttoned shirt with a dark robe over all of it. On his head he had a bandaged wrapped around his head keeping his hair in place. "… The rinnegan huh?" Johan stared at the man's covered eye.

"Normal eyes," Sasuke replied. "I don't need you on my team," Johan stood up. "So, what were we talking about," Johan smiled. Everyone stared at each other before choosing to shrug it off and sit down. "We were talking about our plans for the future," Shino said. "We were on Sasuke actually," Shino turned to the young man. "Well I have come here for one thing and one thing only," Sasuke turned to Sakura. "My new wife." Naruto stood up. "What?" he asked. "I've come for Sakura Haruno," Sasuke said monotonously. "Sakura?" Naruto turned to the pink-haired woman. "I'm honoured-," Sakura began. "But?" Naruto asked. "No… I'm honoured," Sakura shrugged. "Bullshit… this is bullshit. I've done literally everything for you!" Naruto began. "Naruto," Ino tried to stop him but Naruto had already exploded. "What do you want from me? I've saved your life more times than I can count, fuck, if I didn't come to your rescue you'd be six feet under, fuck, let's make it TWELVE! This guy has done nothing at all. He abuses you, he hates you, he ignores you and his goal is to use you as a baby carrier. I have loved you since I first met you, I've never laid a hand on you even though you constantly beat on me and if you chose me just imagine how happy you would be… GRRR!" "Fuck?" Johan asked. "YES FUCK! You know what I'm leaving and I'm not coming back and you can very much so well BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed before taking a deep breath and storming out. "Naruto, wait," Hinata stood up before rushing out. "HA WHAT A SHOW!" Johan roared but stopped suddenly. "Wait… did he say he's leaving? The village? He's a jinchuuriki, the Next Generation will rip him apart," Johan stood up but Shikamaru's shadow trapped him. "Let him go, Hinata will take care of this," Shikamaru told him. "… I hope you're right."

 **That's it for Chapter 3, it's a bit longer than the previous two but I decided why not. As I said it's not an action-packed one but it has a bit of importance. Thank you once again for reading… I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this is Chapter 4 and if you've gotten to this part I'm doing something right… or most of you are drunk, either one I'm fine with. As I mentioned before I'll take any criticism, if you want to see more of this character, less of this one or a fight between x and y just say so but as long as I stick to the script.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's owned by Masashi Kishimoto… lucky bastard.**

Naruto rushed out of the village in a fit of rage. "Fuck Sakura," Naruto punched a tree creating a burning hole. "Fuck Sasuke," he repeated his action this time to a boulder shattering it in the process. "Fuck… FUCK… fuck," he grabbed his head before walking towards a cliff at the edge of the forest. He sighed before standing at the edge and just staring at the moon.

"What is the point of having a heart when all it does is get broken?" Naruto asked throwing a pebble into the grasslands below. "I mean, it doesn't have to break but… it'll help if it didn't dattebayo," Naruto clenched his fists. "I… I… UGH! I just want to hit something," Naruto screamed. "Then hit on me," a soft voice rang through the forest behind the orange-wearing ninja.

"That took guts," Hinata exhaled before walking out of the darkness and staring at her secret crush but I guess it wasn't so secret anymore. "Hey Hinata… how… how did you know I was coming here?" Naruto asked. "This is your relaxation spot, you always come here," Hinata looked away. "… How do you know that?" Naruto raised his eyebrow. "I… I always watch you," Hinata said but soon realised how she sounded like a creepy stalker. "No, no," Hinata shook her head as she turned red. "I meant I always have you in mind," Hinata thought about that. "Uh?" Naruto took a step back. "No what I'm trying to say is…" Hinata slapped her forehead.

"Naruto-kun, I know this is sudden and I don't think this is correct timing but… Naruto, ever since we were kids I would watch from afar. You were lonely, everyone hated you, everyone rejected you but for some reason that made you stronger and your strength and confidence has somehow made me stronger, so strong I can finally admit it to you," Hinata looked up. "What are talking about Hinata?" Naruto asked but he had a good idea as to what Hinata was about to admit. "Naruto-kun… I love-,"

Hinata was knocked to the floor. "Cheese, she was going to say cheese, everyone loves cheese," Yoake turned to Naruto. "Lightning Style-," Naruto jumped back off the cliff. "Sorry Hinata," were his last words.

Yoake leapt off the cliff to chase Naruto. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto screamed as over a hundred shadow clones appeared on the floor giving Naruto a cushiony landing. A column of smoke rose as Yoake wasn't so lucky. All the clones exploded and Naruto stood safely in front of an unconscious woman. He looked up. "I'm coming back Hinata," Naruto gave the cliff a foxy grin.

"Not so fast," someone grabbed Naruto's collar before slamming him into the earth. Entity unsheathed two daggers from his hips before laughing. "Where's your girl little bitch?" Entity asked stabbing the floor. "You knocked her out," Naruto said standing up. He grabbed a kunai and got ready to take Entity down.

Two hands wrapped themselves around Naruto's ankles. Naruto sunk into the earth as Heiwa dug himself out. "You original jinchuuriki are so hard to contact nowadays," Heiwa smirked. "When I get out of here you're going to experience Hell… dattebayo," Naruto tried to pull himself out of the dirt but failed miserably. "Experience Hell?" Heiwa asked before turning to Entity and roaring with laughter. "Bury him," Heiwa commanded Yoake who'd just woken up.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Naruto looked at the trio. "You three are like next level jinchuuriki right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah," Entity nodded. "So what are you guys like… seventeen, thirteen or something?" Naruto asked. "I'm twenty-one," Yoake replied. "Thirty-nine," Heiwa replied. "Thirty-four," Entity sheathed his daggers. "No you retards, your tailed beasts," Naruto shook his head. Heiwa beat his chest. "BUFFALO!" he screamed. "Say it don't spray it," Naruto turned away. "Fishy," Yoake put his hands on his hips. "Chameleon," Entity smirked.

"Oh… Buffalo, Fish and a Chameleon," Naruto nodded before looking down. His blue eyes turned red and his foxy grin became a demonic toothy grin. "Well I have a Fox… a nine-tailed fox," Naruto's hand shot out of the ground. Soon his upper body was out. The three members of the Next Generation began sparkling their specific colours. "I call him Kurama," Naruto dashed forward before loading up a red Rasengan. "Mirror it," Heiwa turned to Entity but the younger man had a spiralling ball of death smashed against his chest. "Shit," Entity was blown away. Heiwa pulled his silver battle axes out before turning both of them red. "I guess I'll have to take you on myself, Yoake, you can sit this one out," Heiwa growled.

Two swings of his battle axes and Naruto had two deep gashes in his back. The young blonde turned back and let out a demonic roar. The gashes released tons of steam before healing up. **"Okay rookie… let me show you how a true bijuu fights,"** Naruto… or Kurama chuckled.

Heiwa blocked the first hit but Naruto let out a barrage of punches and scratches. Soon enough though Heiwa decided to counter. He grabbed Naruto's neck and began tightening. Naruto's swipes didn't reach any of Heiwa's body parts except for his arm but Heiwa seemed unfazed. "The great Kurama, trapped in the body of a seventeen year old… poor guy," Heiwa drilled Naruto's body into the earth.

"Yoake… he's out cold… let's get going," Heiwa began walking but Naruto grabbed his ankle. "SHIT!" Heiwa screamed as his ankle caught fire. He kicked his foot away before falling to the floor. "Heat?" Heiwa asked. **"I'm that hot,"** Naruto tackled Heiwa before unloading on the man's face but Heiwa ended up grabbing Naruto's hair. "Let me show you my little skill," Heiwa smirked. "Kekkei Genkai release," Heiwa's skin became harder and tensed up. "Have you ever seen so much strength," Heiwa lifted Naruto like he was a feather. "Now, let's see how far I can throw you… say hi to the Raikage when you pass him," Heiwa threw Naruto using all his might before turning around.

"What are you waiting for?" Entity asked stroking his head. "I'm expecting a package… and here it is," Heiwa got ready. "It's yellow," Entity turned to Heiwa who was confused as to why he threw a red teenager and a yellow ball of chakra came back. "This is…" Naruto looked at Heiwa. "The Ultimate Rasengan," he closed his eyes. There was a sudden flash of light as the silhouette of a giant nine-tailed fox appeared. Naruto plunged the ball into Heiwa's stomach. Heiwa let out a loud but still manly scream as he began fading away. Naruto flew right through him and the screaming began dying away.

Naruto rolled across the floor and groaned. "That stung… no that hurt… fuck, I'm winded," Naruto closed his eyes and cried. "Heiwa's dead," Entity looked at Yoake. "Don't worry," Yoake stood up. "He'll be back," Yoake dusted herself off. "You better run," Naruto grunted. "I didn't say we were running," Yoake grabbed a kunai knife and walked up to Naruto who couldn't stand up. She drilled the kunai into Naruto's left hand. "Now… we're running," Yoake began walking. "Okay," Entity began walking but turned around and plunged one of his daggers into Naruto's right hand. "ENTITY!" Yoake screamed. "Coming," Entity rushed to Yoake's side.

Johan appeared next to Naruto. "I knew someone was watching," Naruto coughed up some blood. "Yeah," Johan shrugged. "Why didn't you come help?" he asked. "It looked like you had control of it," Johan shrugged again. "Even when I had a dagger shoved into my hand?" Naruto asked. "No at that point I knew you were fucked," Johan chuckled.

"You are a shitty friend," Naruto chuckled. "It's a skill," Johan replied before laughing too. "Are you going to h-," "No," Johan shook his head. "Hinata said she'd help you back to the village," Johan looked back as the woman rushed to the blondes. "Well, I need to be on my way," Johan shoved his hands into his pockets before looking at the cliff. "Aren't you going to-," Hinata began. "Nope," Johan began walking.

 **And that's the fourth chapter of the Next Generation. I'm not sure what else to talk about right now but… yeah… Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke, those two couples are canon but I'm not sure about Temari and Shikamaru and Sai and Ino though. Once again thank you… I'm out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello, welcome those who continue to read my fanfic. As I've constantly said before don't be afraid to drop a review in the review box… or category or whatever it is. I might as well got on with the story because I don't think there's anything else I can talk about.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the one and only owner of Naruto. Not me… not at all… not… me.**

"Okay, final step," Hinata aided Naruto through the hospital doors. "So Hinata, before they carry me into the room I was wondering what you meant to say back there," Naruto looked at Hinata. "Back where?" Hinata asked. "Before you got knocked-out," Naruto said. "Oh… I-I forgot what happened… sorry," Hinata looked down. "Okay, no problem," Naruto watched as Tsunade turned the corner. "This is like the fourth time this week," Tsunade cried. "This time it's not from training baa-chan," Naruto whined. "What is it this time?" the buxom blonde asked. "I got jumped by the Next Generation," Naruto explained. Tsunade sighed. "We may have to send out a team," Tsunade groaned as she grabbed Naruto.

Hinata turned around before walking out the door. "Neji," Hinata bumped into her cousin. "How is Naruto?" Neji asked. "He's okay, just a little beaten up," Hinata pointed at the Konoha Hospital. The rest of the group turned the corner. "And Johan?" he asked. "What's wrong with Johan?" Hinata looked at the group. "He hasn't come back from the forest," Neji looked at the gate and clenched his fists. "He must've gotten caught by the Next Generation," Neji growled. "Now that I think about it, he walked in the same direction the Next Generation did," Hinata looked at her cousin. "I knew he was a fucking spy," Sasuke said before grabbing his sword. "We need to go intercept him before he can relay Konoha information to the Next Generation," Sasuke's Sharingan grew brighter. "Calm down Sasuke you don't know that," Sakura grabbed Sasuke. "Shut up, I know… I see everything… my eyes see everything," Sasuke looked at the sky. "Found you motherfucker," Sasuke began sprinting out of the gate.

"Neji, can you find Johan?" Kiba asked. "I'll try," Neji clapped his hands together. "Byakugan," veins grew around Neji's eyes as the Byakugan activated. "… He must be out of range, Kiba, you'll need to track Sasuke's scent, he seems to know where Johan is going," Neji watched as the last Uchiha rushed out of the village. Kiba let out a howl before climbing on his giant white best friend. "Let's go Akamaru," the pair dashed towards the village gates. "… Follow them, I'll stay… and protect Naruto," Hinata twiddled with her fingers.

Johan sighed before looking back. "That little fucker with the eyes is coming," he smirked before unsheathing his sword. "If he gets too frisky I may have to end the Uchiha bloodline," Johan looked at the trees before running opposite the approaching crew.

"Do you sense that?" Yoake asked. "The turd or the turds?" Entity asked. "Both?" Yoake looked at the sky. "Will they get here before Sari?" Entity asked. "Probably not, I'll give them… about seven minutes, Sari's already in the forest," Yoake stood up. "But it wouldn't hurt to get ready," she smirked.

"That was a quick surgery," Hinata leaned over Naruto as she dragged her stool with the other hand. "I've been injured so many times Tsunade has a special section ready to tend to my injuries and with Kurama healing me constantly, I'm like a walking boulder," Naruto beat himself. "Boulders don't heal themselves," Hinata shook her head. "… Really?" he asked. "Yes, they don't need to heal they're not alive. But you're lucky to be," Hinata nodded.

"It's you who should be thankful to be alive, I got worried after that knock to the back of the head," Naruto smiled. "Yes… it… it hurt a lot," Hinata nodded. "You're so injured… can you move any body part?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, it just hurts… a lot," Naruto raised his hand. "I'm sorry for putting you in this position," Hinata stifled a tear. "Don't act like it's your fault Hina-chan, I got angry, you tried to calm me down but got hurt in the process, I should be saying sorry," Naruto gave Hinata a foxy grin. "You know what how about I repay you with anything you ask, name it and I shall do it," Naruto told Hinata who began turning bright red. "Actually you could take me-," "Hold that thought," Naruto stopped Hinata. "Where's the gang?" Naruto asked. "Chasing Sasuke," "Where's Sasuke?" "Looking for Johan," "Where's Johan?" "If I knew he wouldn't be looking for him would he?" Hinata tilted her head. "I guess that's true," Naruto began standing. "What are you doing?" Hinata asked. Naruto untied all the bandages. "Saving a new friend from an old one," Naruto ran out the door. "… Did he just call me Hina-chan?" Hinata asked… she passed out on the bed.

"Okay, I'm here," Sari spread her arms. "Sari, today the devil wears cheetah," Yoake hugged the redheaded woman with green eyes. "Why are we here?" Sari asked. "Trouble's approaching," Yoake sat up.

Johan stopped. "Where are they?" he raised his eyebrow. "Behind you," Sasuke appeared. "How did you catch up?" Johan asked as he jumped away. "I'm an Uchiha," Sasuke swung again. "Yes, I believe we went over that before," Johan chuckled before swinging around a tree.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu," the fireball arose from who knows where. "Come on, catch me," Johan playfully screamed. "I will," Sasuke brought down and entire tree. "You're not very eco-friendly AARGH!" the birds flew away as Johan growled. Soon followed the chirping of a thousand birds. "CHI-FUCKING-DORI!" Sasuke growled before switching the lightning off and letting Johan fall to the ground.

Shino stepped onto the clearing as Johan's body hit the floor. "…" he looked up. "DUDE!" Kiba screamed looking up at Sasuke. "It's just a little scratch," Sasuke smirked. "A little scratch, tell that to the massive hole in his chest," Tenten lifted Johan's head. "We'll deal with you later, something's coming," Neji said before looking forward.

"Is this bad timing?" Yoake asked. "Sari, take your pick," Entity moved the woman into the scene. "She picked me, Sasuke jumped off before grabbing three shuriken. He landed on the floor before hurling all three. Sari appeared in front of the shuriken before grabbing both of them and plunging them all into Sasuke's body. "Shit," Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

"Chidori," Sasuke looked up but Sari just kicked his face into the earth. "I'd stay down if I were you," Sari looked forward. Lee threw his weights down. "Looks like you'll need speed," Rock Lee licked his lips before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sari looked to her right before disappearing to her left. Rock Lee reappeared but had missed Sari. "We match each other in speed," Lee looked up before jumping away. "Match is an under exaggeration," Sari said before running.

"Halt," Sari stopped with her fist just an inch from Lee's frozen face. "Johan is dead?" Yoake asked. "Dead? No," Sai kicked Johan's body. "I'd like to take back my statement, he might be dead," Sai grabbed Johan's body before hoisting it over his body. "I'll take Johan back, hold them back for me," Sai held Johan close. "You know what… KILL THEM ALL!" Sari punched Lee's face. "Run, Sai, run," Sakura punched the floor creating a wall of earth which Entity broke through before chasing Sai. "Chidori Truth Spear," the blue blade cut through Entity's stomach. "Mirror it," Yoake shouted. The sword pierced Sasuke's chest forcing him to the floor.

He turned back to Sai but only saw a splatter of ink on the floor. "He got away… but I've still got a few rookies to toy with,' Entity's neck was grabbed harshly. "This time… I KILL YOU!" Naruto's eyes flashed red. "The jinchuuriki is here," Entity grabbed Naruto's hand before flipping him over. "Wrong, the jinchuuriki are here," Gaara landed next to Naruto. "Everyone… run, this is a jinchuuriki battle," Gaara folded his arms.

"Well Gaara, since the beginning till the end there have been nine with the addition of nine… why the fuck not… tonight, we fight as jinchuuriki," Neji took a step forward before activating Byakugan. "It was bound to happen, Konoha 12 have been needing to reunite since someone's betrayal," Naruto smirked. Sakura and Sasuke landed next to him. Hinata walked into the clearing and sighed as she stood next to Kiba and Shino. Ino took a step back to form Ino-Shika-Chou with Shikamaru and Chouji. "Prepare for war," Neji pulled Gaara as they stood next to Rock Lee and Tenten.

 **So… the Next Generation's Entity, Yoake and the new girl Sari vs. Not so rookie 12 and Gaara with Sai accompanying Johan to the village. Once again, if you have any ideas such as characters or events or you just want a quick comment you can just put it in the review box… category… I still don't know what it is exactly. That's about it for now… I'm out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 of the Next Generation featuring Naruto Uzumaki as Naruto… Johan Rex as Johan… Entity undecided surname as Entity undecided surname… uh I'm really bored. Well let me just get going shall I.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I mean I wish I did but I don't so I won't say I own it.**

"I shall go first," Lee began running. As he pulled his fist back a new person joined the mix and proceeded to dropkick Lee. The taijutsu master landed on his feet before jumping back to his crew. A white haired male with deep blue eyes stood in the middle. "It seems no one bothered to alert me… of this… encounter," the man looked back. The Next Generation all took three steps back. "Entity, Yoake and Sari," he began laughing. "What happened to the big guy?" he asked still laughing. Yoake pointed at the Naruto. "The blonde killed him," she growled.

"Are you going to revive him?" the man asked. "We need the other jinchuuriki from 11 to 18," Yoake explained. "Doesn't that wolf kid live somewhere around here?" he asked. "Yes, the Village Hidden in The Leaves to be exact," Entity nodded. "I heard that place is a fortress," the man turned the Konoha 12… plus Gaara. "Who's this clown?" Naruto shouted. "A ninja wearing a bright orange jumpsuit… are you sure you want to call me a clown?" the man asked.

"This is Kai Okazaki… the leader of the Next Generation," Sari explained. "… But he's not a jinchuuriki," Sasuke pointed out. "No, no, no… but you have to remember, it's man who leads beasts to light," Kai smirked. "… What?" Ino asked. "Nothing… nothing at all. You know what, you guys look tired and injured so I'm going to let you guys go," Kai nodded… he turned to the Next Generation and waved his hand in front of his neck motioning for the Next Generation to kill team from Konoha… and Gaara.

"I'll end this quickly," a purple ribcage grew around Sasuke as he dashed forward. "Hey wait, I'll take the Uchiha," Kai turned around before walking up the man. "Come, come, don't waste my time," Kai said as Sasuke jumped into the air. Kai closed his eyes for a second before opening them and surprising Sasuke with a pair of bright red eyes. A golden hand rose out of the ground and slapped Sasuke away. "I needed a new pair," he said as he walked towards Sasuke's body.

"Now I guess I am going second," Lee shouted before rushing into the air. He was intercepted by Sari who kicked him in mid-air but Lee grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground.

Yoake threw her kunai knife and Tenten caught it. "Okay, you're my target," she smirked before tackling Tenten. Entity sighed before counting how many people were left. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," he counted before sighing again. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," he recounted just to make sure. He unsheathed his dagger. "Shit," he cursed.

"We have arrived," Sai said as his white bird descended onto the hospital. "Where's Tsunade?" Sai asked Shizune. "When Lady Tsunade heard that there was a fight between jinchuuriki occurring outside the village she rushed into the forest, she's probably halfway there already," Shizune was in a panic. "Please tell me she'll be okay," Shizune looked at Sai who didn't say anything. He just handed Shizune Johan's limp body. "Can you heal him?" he asked. "Lady Tsunade's not here but… I can try," she carried Johan into the hospital. "I've got to escort the Hokage," Sai jumped back on the bird.

Entity jumped over a wave of sand before knocking Gaara to the floor. "Mirror it," he told himself before raising a wall of sand with Ino and Shino on it. "Rasengan," Naruto cried. "Mirror it," he ignored the wall of sand to create his own ball of blue and knock Naruto away with it. He kicked Kiba to the floor but the brunette turned out to be Akamaru.

Entity turned around to see a spinning Kiba. "Mirror it," he said before spinning himself and clashing with Kiba with Entity being the victor. He landed on a tree trunk but the battle was still on. Sakura's fist was loaded with tons of chakra. "Mirror it." Sakura disappeared into the forest. "Mirror it," he said before jumping with a chakra loaded fist. Gaara blocked the fist with a wall of sand. "Sand coffin," Gaara raised his arm. "Mirror it," they were both trapped in balls of rising sand.

They both relinquished the sand balls at the same time before staring at each other. Entity looked back. "Mirror it," he said but nothing happened so he jumped away. "You're getting slower," Neji smirked as his hands lost their chakra coating. "That's why I couldn't mirror it," Entity looked back. "Two of them," he screamed as he dodged Hinata.

Neji had figured it out. "You can't mirror Kekkei Genkai can you?" Neji smirked. Ino jumped onto the branch opposite Entity. "Formation Ino-Shika-Chou," she called out. Suddenly a huge shadow appeared under Entity. The man looked up to see Chouji falling. "You Akimichi get fat real quick don't you," he said before looking to his right and noticing Shikamaru's clan symbol. "A Nara," he already understood the situation. "Mirror it," he called out. "You can't mirror my technique," Chouji laughed but was soon covered in sand.

"Sand coffin," Entity shouted before throwing the giant ball of sand at Shikamaru. "I've still got a chance, Shadow Strangle Jutsu," he shouted but the shadow had to run down the tree's trunk, run along the ground and climb back up the other tree's trunk, it was futile. Ino panicked as Entity turned to her. "Um… uh… Mind Control Jutsu she screamed but Entity jumped into the air so Shikamaru got caught. Ino's body fell to the floor and so did Shikamaru's. Chouji crashed into the forest knocking him out. "AND I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" Entity chuckled.

"I remember back in the days when I used to battle with your kinsmen for fun… you know that whole massacre thing helped me a lot. Once I stole an Uchiha's eyes they were furious. You know, they all had that Uchiha pride. 'You won't dare defeat the Uchiha clan', 'The Uchiha will always succeed', 'No one messes with an Uchiha'," Kai walked up to Sasuke. "But look at that Uchiha pride now… your brother must be so sad… the legacy of the once great Uchiha clan lies in the hands of an emo wannabe 'boo-hoo no one understands me'," Kai stomped on Sasuke's back. "… I'm sorry Sasuke… this is the last time," Kai laughed… "Where did you hear that?" Sasuke asked. "Oh… the emo is showing emotion… I may have been spying on your pasty ass when you rushed to kill your brother but some illness got to him first," Kai smiled. "He dropped like a sack of potatoes, too bad I wasn't there to take him down myself. His dead body actually looked stronger than when he was alive," Kai kept going… "Take it back… don't talk about my brother like that, TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK NOW BEFORE I DESTROY YOU! DON'T TALK ABOUT ITACHI LIKE THAT!" Sasuke blew Kai away. A surge of purple left Sasuke's body as he stood up. "Good boy," Kai smirked.

Tenten had turned the battle into a battle of weapons… which was still a battle I guess. "Giving up yet?" she asked before throwing a scroll out in front of her and allowing a hail of kunai knives to fly out of it. Yoake grabbed to kunai knives and began deflecting all the kunai knives that came her way. "Not yet, not ever," Yoake looked forward and saw Tenten spinning with scroll in hand. A giant ball with spikes rolled towards Yoake who shoved both kunai knives into her pockets and stopping the rolling ball. "Fail," she grunted. Suddenly all the spikes lit up… "You son of a-," that section of the forest lit up. Everyone stood fighting and turned to the huge orange mushroom cloud rising in the distance. Tenten had wrapped herself in a scroll to protect herself from the explosion… she watched in horror as the fireball expanded, stopped and began sucking itself in. Yoake had somehow survived unscathed and was sucking all the fire in. "MMM… that's hot," she smirked. She unwrapped the scroll before sighing. "This won't be easy," she cried.

Lee landed on the earth. "Darn, you are quite the adversary," he grabbed his arm before screaming. When Sari landed she broke the sound barrier creating a loud explosion. She slid across the earth and panted. "What I couldn't hear you over that ringing," she screamed. "I didn't think it would have to come to this but," he grabbed his left wrist. "I apologise in advance," he began untying it. "But the Village Hidden in The Leaves is depending on me," he began untying his other wrist bandages. "And when an entire village is depending on you…" he crossed his arms in front of his face. "You just can't let them down," he began glowing blue. "… Are you also a jinchuuriki?" Sari asked. Lee exploded into a ball of blue. "No," he replied before concentrating. Suddenly a shockwave of chakra blew Sari back. It was so powerful Sai's bird exploded into a ball of ink. "But you'll wish I was," Rock Lee finally said.

"Gate of Opening, Gate of Healing, Gate of Life-," at this point Lee's pale skin turned blood red and his hair began rising. "Gate of PAIN!" Lee half-shouted, half-cried as his body was succumbed to immense pain and heat. "Gate of… Limit… Gate… of… AH… Gate of View!" Lee's body was being destroyed as the blue aura turned green. Lee struggled to lift his head as his eyes opened revealing the white emptiness boiling inside. "Gate!" Lee almost fell. "Gate!" his body almost gave up on him. "Gate!" he tried to stop every liquid from coming out of his body at once. He spread his arms and raised his head creating a second chakra wave that forced Sari through a tree and everyone facing Entity including Entity himself to fall over. "OPEN THE SEVENTH GATE… GATE OF SHOCK!" he stared at Sari. "Please Guy-sensei… watch over me… protect me as I lay everything down for you and only you," Lee's knees were trying their best not to buckle, his muscles were practically mincemeat at this point and Lee's eyes began shedding tears. With one last taught of his sensei and how this could be the last time he screamed.

Sari got ready for the attack. "Oh! You think just because you're covered in chakra you can defeat me?!" Sari asked. "Chakra? Who said anything about chakra?" Lee looked at Sari with eyes filled with tears but as soon as they reached his cheeks they'd evaporate. "This is pure sweat I'm releasing," Lee educated Sari about his evaporating sweat… "Well then!" Sari got ready to run. "Come at me if you think you're fast enough," Sari shouted.

Lee began running but instead of running to Sari he ran into the air and flipped around in mid-air. "GATE OF SHOCK ULTIMATE TAIJUTSU!" he screamed. "DAYTIME TIGER!" he propelled himself forward. A giant tiger followed Lee down. "Sh-," Lee drilled his fist into Sari's cheek. They both flew into the forest levelling trees and blowing up rocks.

Lee rolled until he couldn't destroy any more trees. His skin was still deep red but his pupils were back meaning he was no longer using any of the eight gates. "Thank you… Guy-sensei," Lee smirked as his eyes began closing. "I… I succeeded you… for the last time," Lee felt his heart slow down… "I will love you… even in the other world," he closed his eyes with one last tear.

Sari on the other hand wasn't stopped by a rock or a tree. She rolled until she reached Entity. "I failed… I failed you… I failed everyone… I failed…" Sari whispered as she began disappearing. "I failed," she finally said as she faded into nothingness. "AHH!" he punched a tree. "Too many Next Generation jinchuuriki lost, I'll have to return to base and revive them," Entity screamed. Yoake appeared in front of Entity and threw Tenten's body down. "Are we leaving?" she asked. "With Heiwa and Sari gone… we'll have to go revive them now…" Entity growled before staring at Yoake. "Kai will just have to kill that Uchiha and come back to base," Entity looked up at the sky. "Looks like he's doing that right now," Entity took a step back.

Sasuke looked down at Kai. His perfect Susanoo spread its wings before staring down at Kai. "You're dead," he unsheathed his blade. "Tell Itachi… I did it for him," Sasuke smirked. The earth began rumbling. Sasuke fell but… instantly got back up… he was staring into Kai's eyes. "The Mangekyou Sharingan," Sasuke looked down. "A perfect golden Susanoo," he looked at Kai. "You'll have to tell Itachi you failed," Kai lifted his chin.

A huge Susanoo stood in front of Sasuke's Susanoo matching him in size and strength. The golden Susanoo had a huge pair of bat wings that were tucked behind his body, four arms, the top pair were holding a sword and a shield and the bottom pair wore gauntlets. The golden Susanoo was wearing an ANBU black ops unit outfit. And its head consisted of two eyes, a long nose, a long chin, a smile that had no lips so it was just rows of teeth curved upwards, and his hair was on fire. Every step he took left a footprint which was engulfed in fire.

"Today, you get off lucky…" Kai looked down before pushing Sasuke over. "I have to retreat," he fell to the floor as Susanoo died away. "Next time my friend," Kai shouted as Sasuke's Susanoo died away too. "Let's go," Kai began running. Entity and Yoake weren't too far behind.

Tsunade rushed into the clearing as the trio left. "Looks like I'm too late," she grunted. "Just," Naruto took a deep breath before standing and grabbed his stomach. "Let's go home," he cried. "With our tails between our legs?" Sasuke asked. "No… we're lucky to have tails at all," Naruto screamed… "Let's go."

 **That's chapter… great I'm lost… 6. The crew is just battled the Next Generation and won… or lost. Or sort of won and sort of lost. You guys decide whether you think they were triumphant or lucky to be alive. The next chapter won't be too far behind. Thank you once again… I'm out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again, sorry for the long wait but I'm back and so is The Next Generation. Feel free to leave a review or whatever about… you stuff and… wow I'm wasted… okay. Story.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the proud owner of Naruto, not me.**

The team pulled their injured bodies to the village with Lee and Tenten having to be carried back. They'd suffered no casualties luckily but Rock Lee was falling in and out of consciousness. "There…" Sakura smiled before watching as Sai looked up and groaned.

"Sai, how's Johan?" Ino rushed to the pale man's side. "Johan?" Sai looked at Rock Lee. "How's Lee?" Sai asked. "He opened the seventh gate, we need to get him on a hospital bed," Naruto stared at the man on his back. "What about Johan is he okay?" Ino asked. "Tenten too, what happened to her?" Sai asked walking up to the Chinese kunoichi and stroking her hair. "SAI!" the ninja turned to the platinum blonde. "What?" he asked. "How is Johan?" she asked. "Yeah sure I also want to know how that dumbass is recovering from my Chidori," Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, it wouldn't hurt," Naruto accidently dropped Lee. "Yeah, come on," Ino was now in Sai's face.

"OKAY!" Sai scratched the back of his neck. "Johan, didn't recover from his injury… he began fading away five minutes ago. His final words were 'I am a pure impurity'," Sai tried to look away from Ino's teary face. "J-Johan… Johan died?" Ino asked. "Yeah," Sai scratched the back of his neck again. "Can… I at least see the body?" Ino asked. "The body-," Sai mumbled. "What?" Ino asked. "THE BODY FUCKING DISAPPEARED YOU SKANK!" Sai shouted. "NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Sai turned red. "Sai are you-?" Hinata reached for Sai's shoulder. As an act of anger he turned around and drew something on Hinata's hand. The lion jumped off of her hand and bit her wrist leaving the Hyuuga heiress in tears. Naruto swung his fist but Sai ducked under it and accidently knocked Ino to the floor. "That's it! Everyone to their homes," Tsunade commanded. "But Baa-chan," Naruto stared at the 50 year old woman. "HOMES!" Tsunade screamed. As she pointed at the village the security booth blew apart and the earth around it did so too. Kotetsu stood up and looked around. "Hey," he nonchalantly waved… everyone turned back to Tsunade who was still fuming.

"Can we at least-," "You go home, you go home and you go home… ALL OF YOU GO HOME!" Tsunade put her foot down cracking the earth around her. They took this command seriously and retired into the village. "And none of this gets out to anyone," Tsunade screamed.

Naruto twisted his doorknob before opening the door into his lonely home. "… I'm home," he told no one before walking in and closing the door. "Well this was a shitty day," he told himself before grabbing his side and groaning. "You know what I'll just let the fox heal it," Naruto growled. **"You are a bitch,"** the loud voice barked. "No… no I'm pretty sure you are," Naruto knelt down in front of the fridge as his wounds began letting off steam. He pulled open the bottom door only for the hinges to come off with it. "…" Naruto reached for the instant ramen before sighing. "At least it can't get any worse," he walked to the pot.

Sakura opened her own door not as sad as Naruto… actually she had a skip in her step. "Sakura, is that you?" Mebuki peaked into the hallway only to be tackled by a wall of pink and red. Sakura had wrapped her arms around her mother. "Oh mother you'll never guess what happened today," Sakura nestled her face between her mother's larger breasts. "You got a job? You're moving out? You got a job? You're finally going to dye your hair blonde? YOU GOT A JOB?" Mebuki asked. "No, mother, I'm getting married," Sakura was obviously more happy than her mother but they were both happy nonetheless. Kizashi unsheathed a sword. "Who's the lucky guy?" he asked blade in hand. "Uchiha… Sasuke," Sakura stared at her father. "I'll go have a word with this Sasuke," Kizashi walked out the door. "He forgot his pants," Sakura noticed. "He'll be back," Mebuki never let go of Sakura.

Shino, Kiba and Hinata decided to walk around the village together to see how they were each doing after the team split up. "So Shino, make any new friends… or any friends at all?" Kiba asked. "Perhaps the word you're looking for wouldn't be friends as it is such a loose term to use, for example if you walked past someone and they wave at me would that-," "Sorry for asking," Kiba stopped Shino. "…" Shino didn't continue. "How about you Hinata, what's new with you?" Kiba asked. "Oh me? Nothing, same old Hinata," she said looking down. "Same old Hinata would've stuttered with every word in that sentence," Kiba slapped Hinata's arm. "Face it you're more confident, soon enough you'll be as loud as Naruto," Kiba smirked. "Naruto, where?" Hinata asked. "No… Hinata I was just comparing… never mind," Kiba turned to his giant white dog. "How's life with you Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Akamaru let out three barks. "Finding some bitches… your bitches or my bitches?" Kiba asked to which Akamaru barked. "Both?" Kiba chuckled. "Uh… he's talking to a dog," Shino stared at Hinata. "You talk to bugs," Kiba shouted.

Shikamaru walked into his house before letting Chouji in. "I'm surprised we walked away from that fight let alone survived," Chouji chuckled. "When our technique failed I thought it was all over," Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Oh yes, when that Ino-Shika-Chou thing flopped I thought it was the end too," Chouji chuckled. "Shika," Yoshino walked into the room. Shikamaru took a step back and Chouji flinched as the woman rushed into the room. "Where were you?" Yoshino asked. "I was-," "I don't want an answer, do you know how angry I was?" Yoshino asked. "I'm guessing-," "I still don't want an answer, have you seen your father, he hasn't come back since the war?" Yoshino asked… "Well… answer me," Yoshino shouted confusing the genius.

Ino stomped her foot before rushing through the door. As she walked in she saw a pair of familiar shoes. Ino's scrunched up face softened into a smile as she rushed up the stairs. "Dad," she turned into the corridor that led to an open door marked Inoichi. "Daddy, you're finally… home," Ino's smile dropped. On Inoichi's bed lay a tombstone. Ino slowly walked up to it fearing the worst. The first words she could see were R.I.P Inoichi Yamanaka and she just broke down. Her body collapsed and she just lay on the floor weeping. She couldn't read anymore then that opening line. Ino grabbed her head and just lost it.

"Ino?" Sai hopped through the window. "Ino?" he saw the curled up woman on the floor before looking up at the tombstone. "Oh… it arrived," Sai gasped. Ino sat up. "You knew?" she asked between sobs. "… I saw everything, on every battlefield. The Juubi went crazy and released a Bijuu bomb that destroyed the headquarters… your dad didn't make it… neither did Shikaku… they were going to say goodbye but they ball was too fast," Sai explained. "…" Ino mumbled something. "What?" Sai asked. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME?!" Ino asked. "Because I knew this is how you'd react," Sai stared into Ino's teary eyes. "Ino, come sit on the bed," Sai sat on the bed before patting at the empty spot next to her. "Where's his body?" Ino asked. "It was destroyed by the sheer power," Sai told her as she sat next to him. "I lost two… I lost two in one day," Ino cried into Sai's shoulder. Sai wrapped his arms around Ino's petite body. "You lost them… but you gained me," Sai told Ino. The blonde stared into her fellow ninja's dark eyes. Ino slowly moved forward until her lips smashed against Sai's.

"First there nine… now lie there six… by the power of the gods and that of the creator god let the light shine down upon ye survivors," six people chanted before staring at their leader in the middle. A light came down from above before spreading around the world.

"SHIT!" Johan sat up scaring the redheaded nurse away. He looked around. "No, no, no, no," he grabbed his head. "If I'm alive… then so are they… three down… nine to go," Johan pinched the bridge of his nose and coughed.

 **That's the seventh chapter. Yeah… it's… pretty um… you figure it out for yourself. The eighth chapter won't be too far behind. Thanks for reading once again… I'm out.**


End file.
